


Soft Days

by Mister_Fox



Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fantasy, Gen, Kitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox
Summary: Sleeping on a couch - what is a more peaceful way to pass the time?
Relationships: Unohana Retsu/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kitsunegeddon 2020





	Soft Days

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this for kitsunegeddon!  
> Fluffy fluffy foxes.


End file.
